


This Will Not End Well

by batterwitch_dumb_basses



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dragonflies, Finger Painting, Gen, I.e we don't teach Wonderweiss to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterwitch_dumb_basses/pseuds/batterwitch_dumb_basses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin's attempts to be nice to Wonderweiss. A series of drabbles. It goes about as well as you might expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finger Painting

Wonderweiss looked up as Gin entered the room, making a little noise in the back of his throat, while Tousen didn't much react. Gin crouched down, smiling, in front of Wonderweiss and handed him something, smiling.  
"Hello, there!" He watched as the boy stared at the small pallet of paints, and reached to unclip the lid, at which point Wonderweiss set it down next to Gin.  
"No, no! It's for you!" He opened a pot and dipped his finger in the blue, and dotting his fingers across the floor. The boy made a surprised noise, before sticking his own finger in the purple and swiping it across the floor. The kid thus distracted, Gin stepped forward.  
"So, what's the news on the dip in energy?" he asked, while Wonderweiss looked between Gin and the paint. Tousen shrugged.  
"I've been analysing the data, and it simply looks like some sort of excess spirit energy disappeared....Probably to do with Neliel, but I can't be sure. It could even be another Hollow in the area--"  
Wonderweiss looked up from finger-painting Gin's robes very gently, and Tousen simply nodded for him to carry on. Gin needed to learn, after all, that mess affected everyone.


	2. Dragonfly?

Wonderweiss looked up at Gin as the other scrubbed harshly at his captain’s coat, and made an uncertain noise as the other glared at him.  
“My coat is not, and never will be a canvas, kid! I don’t know why I’m telling you that, you’ve hardly got half a brain, after all!” He hissed at the stinging of the bubbles on his coat – soap in Hueco Mundo was hardly soft, being made to deal with any blood or other things just as sickening. Wonderweiss held a hand out to Gin, clutching something in it, and Gin looked down.  
“What is it now?” he grumbled, but remembered that Tosen understood Wonderweiss, and took the object from him.  
It was a dragonfly. One of the many creatures that fascinated Wonderweiss. Had he caught it for Gin? The idea was laughable, but he grinned at the boy.  
“It’s very nice. Not a wing harmed…yet.”  
He picked his coat up, resolving to wash it in his quarters, and decided to go and find something like a box to put it in. Maybe it would die in there, but it wouldn’t lose any prettiness for it. He looked down at a tug to his clothes and Wonderweiss smiled up at him.  
“Damnit, kid, don’t follow me about now.”


End file.
